All Of Me
by Broken Silhouette
Summary: 'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections' RusAme ONESHOT


_A/N: A songfic based on my OTP from the beautiful song "All of Me" by John Legend. Really that song is beautiful._

_Really I don't know if I did this right I think I made the story sound too much like the lyrics but hey I'll get better. But could you believe I stared this in January and didn't finish until today. That's just how bad I think this is…Oh! And this is just half of the song. I didn't feel like making the whole thing. : D_

_Enjoy one of the many stories of Russia just worshiping America's beauty I'm sure you've read PLENTY of them. : DD_

~*oOo*~

'What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in and you kinking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding I can't pin you down'

Ivan sucked his teeth for umpteenth time that morning. Like most of their arguments it started with something stupid then went on from there.

Like always Ivan would make a statement, Alfred would make a comment; he would try to ignore it. Then fail and have to listen to Alfred's mouth.

Really, the man always has something to say. Either if it's negative or positive. Always. Something.

Don't get him wrong he loves his sunflower -he know it sounds crazy- but his mouth is one of the many things that Ivan loves about Alfred. His words -even the dumb ones- would draw him to the younger. Often pulling him in and kicking him out. He'll always find a way back in. He always does.

Getting lost in his eye rolls and lip twitching.

Always up and about you can't hold him down. He'll always get back up. He always does.

'What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride'

The meetings were all the same. Germany was yelling again, England and France being...well England and France. Ivan was beyond annoyed.

So what's a better way feel better? Alfred watching of course!

He turned his head towards the front of the table and spotted his target. Drawing in the margins of his paper again, looking as beautiful as ever. Really will the blond stop being so cute. His cute little tongue poking just a little bit out of his cute little mouth.

The older nation put his right hand under his chin then stared at the American dreamily.

Looking closely at the beautiful creatures face, his eyebrows were bunched together.

I wonder what he's thinking in that beautiful mind.

Sensing eyes on him the blond man looked over at his stalker. Noticing it was Ivan he waved his cute little hand in his direction. Ivan couldn't help but smile.

It was like he was in a magical trance he just couldn't get out of.

Not like he wanted to. His head was spinning slightly.

To make it less awkward Alfred winked his beautiful eye and blew a kiss to Ivan. He caught it then they both giggled and went back to what they were doing. Which was nothing.

'My head's under water

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind'

Ivan found himself drowning in his own thoughts about the American.

Really, Alfred would be the death of him. How every little that the man does makes him want more he didn't know. He didn't care.

Just being here, right here, with his most dearest in his arms was enough.

It felt like he was underwater. Drowning in his sunflowers words, actions, his everything. He wanted to drown. But he could breathe just fine.

Alfred was the air he breaths, and even though he's going deeper, and deeper under water it's okay because Alfred dives in a saves him.

Why did he save him? He was the reason he was still breathing, so why... Oh that's right.

Alfred was always crazy, and Ivan was out of his mind.

''Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges'

He told the American times, and times again that he's not fat. Why he believes what the others say, honestly he did not know but right now as he shows him that he loves all the curves and his edges they could not be any more intimate. While Ivan touches and grabs the treasure that the blond has he can't help but be thankful that he even has anything to grab.

'All your perfect imperfections'

"Everything has to be juust right..." Alfred says when he picks up a blue vase with red and white flowers in it. "Red, white, and blue the colors of freedom!" The man turns around and faces Ivan with a playful smirk on his face. He walks up to the taller man slowly and adds one more thing. "And me."

He smiles as he say that bringing a finger in the air a swiping it past his face and putting his arms around the taller man's neck. "Who are you trying to impress?" Ivan speaks up after he holds the other by the waist and shares a few shameless kisses.

"Mhm, nobody in particular, do you like it?" Ivan smiles.

Really that vase was making him feel a little uneasy considering that were having guest over in a bit. Oh well next time he will do the decorating.

'Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh'

He wondered what Alfred would be like without him. How he would feel if they separated one day. Ivan would be devastated he already knew that. When he went to the American and asked if they could patch things up he was surprised when the man said yes.

It started with them hanging out then dates then...one thing leads to other and finally the grand finale the actually being together.

Ivan is happy that he's with Alfred. He promised that he would give his all to him and Alfred would do the same and they're doing pretty good at it. Times like these just lying in bed while the other is fast asleep and thinking. Just thinking about what their future will be and what it holds.

They're times he thought he lost but at the same time, he's winning.

All Ivan needed was Alfred, and all Alfred needed was Ivan.

~*oOo*~


End file.
